wonderful_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Get Wonderful Island Free Coins and Diamonds with Tactics?
Wonderful Island is a free-to-play simulation game released by developer Huichao Miao on ios platforms. This game focuses on unique island building and managing. Like any other games, gold and diamonds are the major currency to help gamers to buy everything in game like decoratiions and factories, or decrease the time to process goods and sent the the ship. So how to get the free coins and diamonds become a serious problem. By exploring Wonderful Island carefully, here i like to show your seven tips to finish the target. Tip 1. Log in every day. Like most mobile games, Wonderful Island will award you with free gold for everyday login. Remember to log in the game every day. The daily award is only available for once a day. Tip 2. Complete daily missions. On the top of the screen, you will see a daily mission button. Tap it and you will find 3 kinds of missions. The second mission is to fill the export box for 5 times, and you will get the reward ( including 300 gold and 3 clovers ). Tip 3. Watch the videos. Keep in mind that you'd better build a theatre if you have reached level 9. Watching a video will reward you an item. If you don't need the item, then sell it. At the early stage of the game, you are not able to expand your warehouse, so save the space. sell the unnecessary items. Tip 4. Complete the orders tactically in order square. There are 2 kinds of orders in the square, ordinary order, and story order. The higher level you reach, the more (at most 5 )ordinary orders you will unlock. Remeber that you are able to complete ordinary orders in infinite times, but story orders for only once. If you think the orders are hard for you to do, delete it, and the orders will refresh every 15 minutes. Don't complete the order so too early. Save the items until you can complete all the orders. Then watch the second video (with the sign of +10% gold). And then, finish all the orders in about 20 minutes, you will get extra gold. Tip 5. Sell your items in the market (Unlock the market as long as you reach 15). Put your items in the market and set a price. Other players will visit your market and buy them. Dont worry if no one will buy them because NPC will buy your items if there is no player buy your items. Example, you can sell 6 pearls for 3444 gold. What a surprise! Tip 6. Tap the animals and treasure boxes when they turn up. Never ignore the small cute animals: seagulls, rabbit, fawns, frogs, turtles, dog, snails, fish, and more. Tap them as fast as you can see them on your island. It will reward you extra free gold and even exp. Tip 7. Play in casino and bet on your luck. Build your casino if you have added the market. Play the casino once every day for free to win the reward. I suggest you play roll the wheel, for you will hit the jackpot with 100 chance. Play the Classic Slot is interesting but risk. If you are also interested in Wonderful Island and playing it happily, please share any good idea to gain free coins and diamonds quickly. i'd like to talk about which way is better.